A Promise Made
by mystica88
Summary: Sequel to A Name Conveyed. AchmedRhapsody
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing of these characters or places is mine. They belong solely to the lovely Ms. Elizabeth Haydon**

**A/N: Hey, I have just been having a blast writing this stuff, but what would make it even more cool is getting reviews. I'm kind of working on this stuff to figure out how writing a story goes and any and all advise is very much appreciated. Thanks.**

Chapter 1

Following a feeling more than a sound, Rhapsody rounded the corner heading for Achmed's room. She stopped as soon as she realized that he was rounding the bend from the other direction. They both paused before continuing on to the King's chambers.

It was the third night since their return from slaying the F'dor, Heiles, Rhapsody's old mentor.

"I think the Child is calling me," she said simply.

Nodding, Achmed responded, "She called me too."

Turning from Rhapsody, Achmed opened the door to his chambers and led her inside. Carefully, he undid the many locks and booby traps to enter the Lortorium, the resting place of the sleeping child. Rhapsody followed him down the cavern to where the Earth child slept.

The child was still sound asleep but was wordlessly murmuring while she slept. Hurrying over to her, Rhapsody placed a hand over the child's forehead and began quietly humming to calm her. Achmed stood back a few paces hiding in a shadow, watching the singer begin soothing the child. _It had been too long since she had been to see the child,_ he thought to himself.

Sometime passed where the only sound was the soft, melodic humming. Finally, Rhapsody opened her eyes and looked down at the face of the sleeping child once again. She had stopped murmuring and was calm, but silent tears rolled down her muddy cheeks. Rhapsody climbed up onto the child's bed and curled up with the child between her and Achmed.

The king had come over to the block of living stone that supported the sleeping Earth child. He looked down on the two women whom it felt like he had spent most of his life protecting. A rush of feeling flooded him, he couldn't describe what it might be, but it nearly overwhelmed his defenses… nearly.

They watched as a final tear slowly rolled down the earthy face. They both reached out to wipe the tear away when their hands gently connected over the child's face. Never raising their eyes, they paused and allowed their hands to embrace. Achmed was the first to let go, and finished what he had begun to do by gently wiping away the child's tear. Somehow she seemed more peaceful now and relaxed in her sleeping.

Braving a glance, Achmed looked up once again to Rhapsody. She was watching contently, taking in every movement, every glance, look, and emotion that crossed his face. Something different was there that she could not place.

Reaching out, Achmed gently lifted her off of the stone to stand next to him.

"Achmed," Rhapsody broke the silence, suddenly nervously looking down to the floor. "I haven't really thanked you for saving me again."

"I told you a long time ago that I would always be right behind you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I should stop appreciating what you do for me."

"There is nothing that you don't appreciate, Rhapsody. I would be surprised if you ever took anything for granted."

"I think that I may have taken our friendship for granted. I don't thank you nearly enough for all that you do for me. Not only do you rush to my rescue, but you are there for me when I need a steady shoulder to lean on. You have always been there when I needed you the most and it started in that alley in the old world."

He stared at her for a moment. She was trying to get him to respond to her, but he didn't know what he was to say. He recalled that first chance meeting in the alley that had changed both of their lives. Somewhere deep inside him, a voice was telling him that it was time open up to her once again; it was time to allow a crack in his shell for her to peek inside, just a little.

"Rhapsody, sometimes a chance meeting has the potential to completely change your life. From the moment I met you, both of our worlds were turned upside down. And now we have shared a friendship that very few can ever claim experiencing."

Mildly surprised at Achmed's openness, Rhapsody looked into his eyes, trying to gage what his meaning was, but grateful that he was opening up to her. As much as they had experienced together and lived through, this man in front of her still felt very distant at times. It was little often enough that he would allow his guard down enough to share those shielded emotions.

She looked at him, and knew that if she didn't keep him talking, he would end the conversation right there. "And what does our friendship mean to you?"

Achmed had been prepared to close up once again, but this new questioned felt as if it had hit the key to many locks and closed doors in his mind. He continued to gaze upon her for a moment longer before pacing away a few steps.

Memories and emotions flooded his mind as he actually allowed himself to think on her question. She deserved an answer, and for once, he felt that he may be ready to give one.

"That time when you lay on the border of death after the incident with Joe is when I first realized how important you had become to me. I was looking down on the face of someone that I could not imagine living without, and she was slipping from me."

He looked back to her again and saw a look of confusion on her face. She didn't seem to be getting it, and he didn't think that he would be able to put into words what it was that she was asking for.

"Achmed, you are very important to me as well, but I don't understand what it is that you are trying to say to me."

She truly wanted to understand him. He wanted so much for her to be able to, but the hardened shell that he had surrounded himself with all of his life would not allow the words that he needed to say to come out. He stared back at her for another moment, trying to find a way to satisfy her questioning without allowing his defenses to fall.

"What I'm saying is, I… I have been saved as much by you as you have by me."

Rhapsody thought that now she may understand what it was that he was saying. Achmed could almost see the light of understanding dawn on her as she replied, "Achmed, I told you long ago that my renaming you was purely an accident. I would hardly hold that incident in very high regard, and it certainly isn't enough to stand against all that you have done for me since."

No, she didn't understand. "Rhapsody, you never understand what it is I am saying to you. You think that you know me, but you have never known me," he said gently, almost to himself.

Hurt rang in his voice. It was true, it seemed to her that she never really understood what it was he was saying to her. She wanted so much to understand him but he never allowed her to see.

"Then make me understand. Tell me, show me, do something. But don't shut down on me. I don't know you because you don't let me," she carefully responded.

What could he say to her? What could he possibly allow himself to say to her that she would understand? He turned away from her again in frustration before beginning, "I'm not talking about that. As much as I am glad that you got me out of that situation, that is not how you have saved me." He paused and turned back to her. "You have taught me how to love Rhapsody. You have saved me from myself."

Now he had gone too far. He had allowed her to push him past where he had meant to go. Wishing desperately to take back his last words he turned from her once again.

Shock knocked Rhapsody senseless, but only for an instant. She realized as he turned from her that he had not meant to say that much and now he was for sure going to leave it at that. She had to think quickly to keep him there, make him further explain himself.

He was walking away from her when she did the only thing that she could to stop him, "ACHMED THE SNAKE, HALT," her voice rang out in a namer's command.

He froze to the floor where he stood. Taking a few quick breaths, Rhapsody crossed over to his frozen body to stand directly in front of him.

"I'm sorry Achmed, but now you have to listen to me. You have been closing yourself off to me from the moment that we met. At first it was it was because you didn't trust me, and you had a right not to. But by now you ought to be able to tell me what's on your mind. You have finally begun that process of opening up to me and I wanted to give you one final chance to complete what it is you want to say to me before you walk out on this. I will not put up with this cat and mouse game with you anymore. Either you talk now, or keep silent from here on out." And with that she walked back to where the sleeping child lay, mumbling something as she passed by his frozen form.

As suddenly as his feet had become connected with the floor they were released. But now he was frozen by his own thoughts. She was right. He had been playing almost a game with her. He would give her a hint of what was going on and then retreat back, leaving her more bewildered then before. Quite frankly he was surprised that she had put up with him for as long as she had.

Slowly he turned back to her, watching as she smoothed the summer green hair of the child back from the girl's forehead. "It's just… I shouldn't…" he started and stopped in frustration. What is he to say to her?

"Just say it, Achmed."

Where to begin? "I've told you before that you can't understand what it is like to be me, to live with the knowledge that you are worthless and not fit to be anyone's "friend," let alone something more."

"And is that what you want? Something more?" she asked quietly.

Pausing for a moment, he thought how to continue. "I… uh, Rhapsody! I don't know. I have been living my life with the assumption that you're out of reach, that you are far beyond me, that the world is far beyond me."

"But, that's not true. Achmed, it's not that the world is out of your reach, it's that you have put yourself out of reach of the world."

He glared at her for a moment, if that was what she saw, then she was more naïve than he thought. "You can't really believe that. Look at me," he said as he ripped his veils from his face and pulled off his gloved to present his face and hands as evidence. "I am a freak that the world has rejected more than once. I have become distant to it only to protect myself from the rejection that it would undoubtedly offer. Who would ever love this?"

Rhapsody was stunned by his tirade. She had known that he had been hurt in the past, but to this extent, she had not known. Carefully, she approached him, tears threatening to shed for him. She wanted to comfort him, to show him that she cared about him. "I would, and I always have."

Anger rushed through him at the sight of her and her words. Pushing her back suddenly, but not violently, he snarled, "Don't think that I want your pity. I want no one's pity. You ask me make you understand me; well this is the first thing that you have to understand. I look for no pity from you or anyone else. I am the way that I am, I deserve the ostracism and ridicule that I have received and don't you for a moment think that that is not true. I have been put down, spat upon, beat, gasped at, rejected and abandoned more times than I could ever count. This is who I am, and I live the way I do so that I can survive. That is what it has always been about, surviving!"

It only took a second for like anger to explode over Rhapsody. "You can believe all that if you want to about yourself, but I know that there is something more to you. The world may have rejected you and put you down in the past, but that does not change the fact that I have proved to you repeatedly that I care about you and that you can trust me. So shut up and tell me what you want me to know!"

"I can't, I don't know how."

"Then show me!"

Without warning or pretense he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, quickly, but gently, lifting her face to his and kissing her with every ounce of emotion and passion that he had ever felt for her. Surprised and overwhelmed, Rhapsody allowed herself to fall into his touch. It was wonderful. Achmed's soft caressing kisses were always so different from the crushing flood of love and passion that would wash over her when Ashe kissed…

"Ashe!" She cried suddenly, pulling back from the kiss that she had almost became lost in. She watched as pain washed over Achmed's face for a brief moment before it was quickly replaced with his constant scowl.

"Not exactly the reaction I had hoped for," he grumbled, still trying to control his emotions.

"Oh Achmed, I'm so sorry. I can't do this. I'm married. I…" She was suddenly cut off by another gentle yet powerful kiss Achmed used to silence her. This kiss didn't end so abruptly either.

The two fully embraced and clung to each other while softly, lovingly exploring each other's mouth. It was the most gentle and tender experience that either had ever had.

Finally, they pulled apart, breathless and stunned by both of their own reactions. Rhapsody saw it immediately, Achmed had loved it, but he was ready to leave again. He didn't know what to do about this.

"I… There, are you happy? I have shown you what it is that you have yearned to know about me. Now good night Rhapsody," he said as he began to pull away to leave.

Pulling him back to him she said in a shy yet husky voice, "Please, don't leave."

Looking down at her, for what seemed like the first time, he could see a light in her eyes that was meant solely for him. This was not something she was using to pity him; she truly felt for him and wanted him to stay with her. He couldn't believe this. A woman as lovely and beautiful as Rhapsody would purposefully and willingly stay in his arms, even ask to remain so.

Awkwardly, he pulled her against his chest and held her close, feeling her heart beat in a way that he had never felt. Or maybe it was more feeling his heart respond to her's in a way that he had previously thought impossible.

"I love you Achmed," She said simply, slightly muffled from where her head rested on his chest.

He pulled back again and looked into her eyes, allowing himself to see the leaking love and admiration that fell from them. Overwhelmed, he pulled back and tried unsuccessfully to steady and orient himself once again.

Thinking that he was getting ready to leave again, Rhapsody said, "please, please don't go. Stay with me?" And at that she backed up a step and took her cloak off and walked over to the sleeping child to carefully spread it over her. When she turned back, she saw Achmed spreading his cloak on the hard floor, looking somewhat uncomfortable, yet not ready to leave as she had suspected.

For some reason, his action of spreading his cloak on the floor nagged at the back of her mind, but she forced the stray thought out to ponder at a later time.

He sat down upon the cloak and nodded for Rhapsody to join him. She walked slowly over to where he was and carefully sat down next to him, leaning up against his strong frame and taking comfort from his presence. They sat this way for a while longer before Achmed became uncomfortable with the silence and stillness of the situation. He shifted slightly which roused Rhapsody out of the musing that she had been in.

Turning to face him once again, with eyes shining with a new light of understanding, she leaned up to him and allowed her lips to once again lock with his. Tenderly and gently, she tried to show him in return how she too truly felt the same deep love for him that he had for her. Her kiss was one of a promise, a promise of more things to come that both frightened and amazed both of them.

As the kiss was brought to a close, a new awkwardness set in for Achmed. He felt it in her kiss what should naturally come next, but this was something that he was not sure he could handle. Just simply revealing his feelings had nearly overwhelmed his senses and now he would have to completely lower his guard to allow their connection to be complete.

"I… I don't know if we should…"

"Shh," Rhapsody responded as she placed two fingers over his lips. Slowly, she began to push her blouse off of her shoulders and she leaned up to him once again, baring her neck and almost presenting it as a gift to him.

The revealed flesh made Achmed want to look away, yet at the same time, the temptation to touch this was too great. He bent, and gracefully planted soft, inviting kisses down her neck and then her shoulder, slowly working his way over to more delicate areas. As he did this, Rhapsody had begun to reach behind him, lifting his own shirt up to lovingly massage his back, gently feeling every scar and exposed nerve that made up his skin.

She began to firmly push up against him towards the floor, forcing Achmed over with her as he was now completely engrossed in what he had started. But as they reached the floor and Rhapsody had nearly removed his shirt, he stopped, finally realizing what it was she was doing. He tried to push back, to stop. She shouldn't see him; she was too perfect to ever want to see what he was like under those heavy veils and clothing that hid his hideous body from the world.

He started to say these things to her, to tell her that he was not good enough for her. But she already seemed to know what it was that he was thinking and shook her head at him. Then gently, yet strongly, she finished removing his shirt and her own as well before pushing him down to the floor once again.

Finally giving into this new desire that he had always perceived impossible, he began to learn from her what it was like to feel love and gentleness for what seemed like the first time in his life.

Only with two so attuned to vibrations could this much passion, yet gentleness be exchanged. Their vibrational realm of perspective narrowed till only the other was still in existence. The natural motion of time began to distend and finally felt to hover all around them as they gave into their mutual desires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, as they slept in each other's arms Rhapsody began to dream. She dreamed a dream that had followed her all her life, but one she had not had for many, many years now.

_As if in a trance, Gwydion smoothed his cloak out on the ground, and Emily lay down on it. He sat on his heels, looking at her for a moment, until she put her arms out to him. With a catch in his throat he eased down next to her and came into her embrace, hugging her as tightly as he could without hurting her. He held her for what seemed like a very long time, until her hair brushed the tips of his fingers, and he gave in to the desire he had had all night…_

Suddenly Rhapsody awakened to discovered that she was still wrapped in Achmed's arms on the floor of the Loritorium.

"_What have I done?"_ she thought to herself. Marriage had always been such a wonderful, glorious institution to her, how could she go and break those vows that were most dear to her?

But then she realized that this was something that she had always known would happen. She just never imagined that it would be here while Ashe still lived. After all, he was just gone on a diplomatic trip to Gaementia; he would be back in another month. What would he say when he found out? What would he do?

She stirred and rose, beginning to put her clothes back on. "Rhapsody?" She heard Achmed mutter in the dark. There was a level of emotion to his voice that she had never heard before. It was still sandy and embracive, but there was depth and warmth to it.

"Achmed… I don't know what to say. What we just shared was wonderful, but I can't help but think of what I just did was very wrong."

There was a brief pause before he responded with, "You may be right."

Slightly taken aback, Rhapsody took a minute to reply, "What will I tell Ashe? I can't hide it from him."

"No, you can't. Even if you would lie, you couldn't cover this up. His dragon sense will know exactly what you did the moment he comes home. Dragons always know when someone tampers with their treasure."

Silence reigned for what felt like an achingly long time.

Finally Achmed heaved an exasperated sighed, "I always knew your gambling with that man was going to destroy our neutrality."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it Rhapsody," he started as he too began to dress. "Your husband is a dragon and you are his treasure. What do you think will happen once he finds out what I've done? If you're lucky, he'll be a good dragon and attack me and leave you alone. If he's anything like his aunt, then he'll first attack the one who betrayed him before turning his rage against this mountain."

"Achmed, Ashe may be part dragon, but he is still intelligent enough to know that attacking you will get him no where but in another war, and the Cymarians will never put up with another pointless and impossible war. And as for me, I might deserve whatever rage he turns to me, but he won't. He still loves me, even if I have been less than true, he will accept my apology."

Again a heavy, almost suffocating silence fell on them.

"Your apology? And what, exactly, are you sorry for? For what we did here? Are you really sorry that we have finally done what we both know we have wanted for a very, very long time?" He almost sounded hurt, but a barely contained rage of his own seemed to be lingering just below the surface of his words.

After a moment of thought Rhapsody let out a sigh of her own, "No, I'm not sorry for what we have shared. But I am sorry that I will hurt Ashe. I am sorry that this may and probably will end our marriage and it may even affect the entire country. We have reigned together for a long time now; to change that will upset the balance in the land."

"Rhapsody, listen to yourself. You're doing it again. You're thinking of others again, can't you for one moment think about what you want, about how you feel and not how your feelings and actions are going to affect other people?"

Shocked and slightly enraged herself she answered, "Of course I'm thinking of others. I am a ruler of a nation, and as such I lose any privilege to think about my own wants and needs. You of all people should realize this. You are also a ruler, how many times have you sacrificed yourself to the good of your people Achmed? I know you have. You have even put the people of other nations ahead of your own life. Or what was that when you tracked down not one, but three F'dor and stopped their reigns of terror? Or how about that little task you set me to prolonging some slumber when we were down on that root?"

At that Achmed winced a moment. "Or how about the constant watch that you have placed upon your kingdom, not for your own subjects projection, but for her's," She waved her arm towards the sleeping child. "You know that I can't think only of myself in this case Achmed. You said it yourself; my husband may attack this mountain when he discovers what has happened. That would put both the Bolg and the men of the alliance in jeopardy; not to mention the child." By now her eyes were burning and her nostrils flaring.

After more silence of Achmed watching Rhapsody closely, he turned to leave the Lortorium. Rhapsody watched in disbelief as he started for the exit. How could he walk away from this?

Then, pausing just inside of the exit tunnel, he stopped and said in a husky voice, "Rhapsody… I'm sorry. But I love you." Then he was gone, disappeared into the shadow of the tunnel.

Achmed just could not take this any longer. Just a few hours ago he had held his deepest desire in his arms, and now it seemed all had been shattered. Finally, he bared his heart to her and now she was throwing it back. Never had he been so hurt… Never had he come so close to loving…

Rhapsody stood, staring after him for a long time lost in the confusion of her thoughts. Finally she heaved a sigh and turned back to where the earth child lay sleeping.

"You had a hand in this, didn't you?" she asked the child mockingly as she ran a hand through her straw like hair. The child was completely at peace now, and a slight, almost angelic smile crossed her face. "I hope you know something I don't dear one, because this may bring about the end of peace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Rhapsody left Ylorc to return to the palace to await her husband's return. A shadow stood on the Teeth, watching as she left. The moonlight sparkled on something small and bright that was falling from the shadow's face.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

High Meadow was all a buzz with preparations for the Lord's return. Word came that Lord Gwydion was returning from Gaematria earlier than expected. He would soon be there and everyone was excitedly awaiting the arrival. Everyone that is, except for his wife. Rhapsody had been completely despondent since her return from the Bolglands. No one could get from her what was wrong; she just locked herself in her room and would not entertain any visitors. Everyone in the palace was hoping that the return of the Lord would bring the Lady around. But the announcement of Gwydion's early return did not have the desired response when Lady Rhapsody simply nodded and returned once again to her chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt it the moment he entered the palace grounds. The dragon was searching for her. This was it; for the last three weeks Rhapsody had done nothing but brood on what she was to tell her husband. And she still could think of nothing that would possibly sound appropriate. All she could think of was how he would react. What Achmed had said had been festering in her mind. Though she knew her husband loved her very much, she could easily see him turning on her in his rage. That was the last thing that this nation needed - another domestic dispute to form a rift among the people.

Any moment now he would burst in and begin demanding what had happened. Or worse, he wouldn't even question, just react. What would happen? Would he rampage? It was impossible to tell, but she had become more and more sure that something violent was coming.

She had thought to meet him when he arrived to perhaps lessen suspicion, but there was really no way to hide from him what she had done. So she chose to stay in her room and wait for him to come to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back sir, I trust you had a good trip?" the servant asked after the big to do at the door upon the Lord's and Prince's arrival.

"Yes, yes Erene. It was good. But where is my wife? Why isn't she here?" Mild concern was growing in his voice. He had hurried home because he had needed to see her. He had spent too long away from her and his dragon side demanded to once again hold his treasure

Erene wouldn't answer. In truth he was unable to give the Lord an answer. Meridion paused for a moment and gazed absently into the distance. "Father, she is alright. But let me go talk to her first. Why don't you go wait in the lounge a moment? I'll come and get you when I finish talking with Mother."

"Meridion, what's going on? Why can't I see my wife?" Agitation was growing in Ashe's voice. He was reaching his limits on this matter and had to know what was going on. He began to let his dragon sense out to see Rhapsody, to see what might be wrong with her. When he found her in their bedroom, he began to probe deeper to see if there was anything wrong of different with her. But before he could, he was suddenly blocked by what felt like another dragon. He couldn't see her beyond knowing where she was. This was something entirely knew to Ashe.

"Father, not yet. Let me talk to her first then you can examine her all you want," Meridion calmly said. And with no other address, he turned and went up the stairs, presumably to talk to, Rhapsody, his mother.

Ashe was nearly enraged, but he knew that his son usually knew best; being able to know so much beyond him seemed to help in that matter. But he needed Rhapsody, and all this "cloak and dagger" stuff was very frustrating. It seems that he might as well have stayed that extra week in Gaematria. It might be another week before he got to see his wife anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhapsody stood by the window, looking out at the summer night sky and the stars that hung within it. She started as a knock resounded on the door. "Mother? Please let me in, I need to talk to you." It was Meridion. But why should Meridion be the first to greet her? She knew that Ashe came home early because he missed her. So if he missed her so much, why wasn't he the first to come and see her? Unless he already knew and was refusing to see her.

"Come in," She almost whispered. Meridion heard her anyway, and came into the room, closing the door behind him. Rhapsody came over to her son and gave him a tight welcoming hug. She clung to him for a moment longer than would have been normal, but Meridion didn't seem to mind. After a long pause, Meridion reached out, gently taking his mother's face in his hands and looked into her eyes for a long moment. Finally, he let go and went across the room and sat heavily into a chair.

"Mother, I know what has happened while we were away," he suddenly stated.

Shocked and paralyzed with how her son was going to react, Rhapsody merely sunk to the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. Jumping up from his chair, Meridion crossed the space between them in two quick strides to sit on the bed next to her and put his arm around her.

"Mother, I don't care about what happened. I knew this even before I left. I just wanted to let you know that everything will be alright. It won't be easy, and there will be pain, but it will be alright."

"How can this ever be alright Meridion?"

"With time. Everything works out through time. Don't give up yet Mother. Time will heal everything. Yes, there will always be scars and old aches from your past. But you will heal."

Rhapsody wept silently into her hands. When she looked up, her son had left and she was once again alone in the room. She quickly began to school herself and make sure she no longer looked like she had just been crying. Of course Ashe would still know, but it would make her feel better that he at least didn't see her like that. Even if she was sure that she would again break down before their conversation was through.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Rhapsody? Could you tell me what is goin…" Ashe began. But that was as far as he could get before his dragon sense finally was able to find what was wrong.

_What is this? Someone has touched my treasure,_ the dragon screamed. Ashe's head wheeled. His Emily, his wife had been touched by another. And not just any other… He knew that presence, only all too well. Achmed, that snake!

Rhapsody watched as the worry on Ashe's face vanished and was quickly replaced first by confusion and then rage. She could feel the dragon threatening to rampage. The vibrations spilling from her husband were frightening, but anything he did to her, she felt she deserved.

Suddenly he just collapsed; his rage vanished into the air. There was not any hint of the dragon left that had completely filled the room only a moment ago. All that was left was a broken man kneeling on the floor, face buried in hands, much like his wife had been not long ago.

"Sam. Sam, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Rhapsody sobbed as she crumpled to the floor next to him. This was not the reaction that she had expected. It was a relief that he was not going to be consumed with rage, but this was almost worse. To see him so completely destroyed like this was not what either of them had deserved. She should have been the focus of his rage. She should have been crushed in his torrent of jealousy. Now here _he_ was crushed, paying her no attention and tearing himself apart.

After what had seemed like forever with the two of them sobbing on the floor of their chambers, Ashe quickly pushed his wife away and stood, crossing to the window to lookout at the stars which Rhapsody had recently been gazing upon. For a long time there was only silence as Rhapsody stayed on the floor, staring up at her husband, wondering what might happen next.

"I'm sorry too Emily. I should have been here. But I suppose that would only have prolonged the inevitable. This was bound to happen one day. I am just sorry it happened so soon."

"Sam, this wasn't your fault. I did this; I have done something that is against everything that I have found sacred. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Not yet, but I will soon… very soon," he replied, the last part was said almost to himself.

"What are you talking about Sam?" concern was growing again in Rhapsody.

Continuing to gaze up at the stars Ashe allowed a gap of silence before answering. "I heard them calling to me Rhapsody. I heard the earth, the air, the stars, the fires… And the sea. I heard the sea calling me."

"What are you talking about Sam?" Now she was near panic.

"The elements Rhapsody, I heard them calling me. I heard them beckoning me to join them. I know what father must have felt like now when he began to hear them. I'm amazed that he went so long as he did after first hearing their call. I was nearly ready to give myself up right then, but there was one thing that kept me from that."

Almost afraid to ask Rhapsody said, "And what was that one thing?"

Again, a brief moment of silence before he answered, "You. I was not ready to leave you yet."

"Sam, you better not be saying what I think your saying," She burst out as she stormed across the room to where her husband stood, still looking out of the window. When she reached him, she grabbed him and spun him around to face her saying, "You are not giving up on this life yet! Don't you dare use my weakness as an excuse to go commune with the elements!"

"Emily, I have nothing left now. I would have gone right there on Gaematria, but I couldn't leave you all alone. Now I see that I won't be leaving you alone. You have another reason to continue on now, and I don't"

"You don't really mean that! I know you don't. And what about your people? What about the governing of this land. You are not going to go and leave that up to me! And gods know that the people would never accept Achmed as their Lord, nor would either of us ever want that to happen. He does a fine job governing the Bolg, but the Bolg are not the same!"

"Of course I wouldn't want him as Lord! I would never expect that to happen. The Lord and Lady don't have to be married. A mother and son duo would work just as well."

Rhapsody just stared at him blankly for a moment before it dawned on her exactly what her husband was saying. "You mean you want our son to take over your place?"

"Why not? He would be the most logical to at least fill in for me at least until the next moot which isn't that far off anyway, and then the people would more than likely choose him as my successor anyways," he said rationally.

"It sounds like you have already thought this through. Did you know about this before you left?"

"No, of course not. I just began thinking about what will happen when I could no long resist the element's call."

"This is insane!" She called out as she began to turn from him. Then another thought entered her mind as a possible argument, "Have you asked Meridion if this is what he wants?"

"No, I didn't know that I needed to ask him until now, but I'm sure that he already knows. And that brings up another reason he would be perfect for my job. He knows things that are to happen in the future and he has the benefit to learn from the past. Meridion will make a fine Lord Cymarian." He said this with all the pride of a father very pleased with his son.

"But you know that Meridion is still trying to figure out how to put this information to work. He hasn't decided yet how best to use his powers. Right now he just observes, never interferes. If he were to be put in charge of so many people, he will feel almost forced to use his knowledge of the future and past to help those people. You heard him say that he doesn't know what to do when it comes to trying to change a future he sees, because he never knows how a change might affect the outcome."

"He needs to be using his gift, and if this is something that will get him to use it and stop running from it, then there is obviously more than one good reason for me to retire now."

"But you're not just retiring; you're asking me to kill you! I will not go through that again! I already did this to your father and you saw how it nearly destroyed me!"

"Rhapsody, when you did this to my father, you were being duped, and you were forced to unknowingly tell a lie. It was that lie that had nearly destroyed you that time, not the act. You are going to be completely aware of the situation this time and there will be no reason to lie about what happens to me."

"I won't do it Ashe, I won't!" There was a namer's ringing of finality to her words.

Ashe looked at her for a moment, allowing the ringing of her words to die. Then gently, he picked up the argument again. "Emily, you must have known that this day was coming. Everything seems to be falling in to place and it seems that now is a perfect time for me to leave. You have another to find comfort in…"

Rhapsody began to say something but Ashe waved his hand as if to cut her words and continued, "Meridion is ready to take my place and he will be a great leader, we are at relative peace right now so my absence won't stir things up too much, and most importantly, I am ready now."

"But I'm not! I don't know what I will do without you… You don't know what your death will do to me! How can you so easily throw your life away when you still hold many, many ties to this world?" She was nearly in tears, but they were more tears of rage than sadness. She just couldn't believe that this was happening.

"But you are," Ashe began softly. "You have proven in my absence that you are ready to let me go. You may not believe this yet, but I can see that it is true." He paused to allow her to soak in what he was saying, "You ask how I can leave when I still hold ties? I don't hold as many ties as you believe. I have lived a very long and full life. All of my dreams have been realized except one, to know what it is like to live as one with the elements. You have dreams yet to live. Your stars have not yet finished falling into your hands, Emily, mine have. The last one that I had to hold had faded now and I am ready to meet that final star in the sky myself."

"I won't do that to you," she said with anger that was too quickly fading. To try and save herself from his words she whirled away from him to leave.

"Rhapsody," he started as she turned around and began to storm out of the room. He grabbed her hand saying more gently, "Emily… please, do this for me. You owe me this much peace."

Her back still to Ashe, she paused and forced herself not to cry. He was killing himself because of her. This was what she deserved, but not him. How could he want to leave this world so badly?

"Alright," she whispered. "Alright Sam, I will do this for you. But only if Meridion agrees to take the position of Lord after you're gone."

"Of course, Emily. Of course." He released her hand and she continued on her path to the door. "Emily," he said softly, causing her to pause again, still unwilling to turn around and face him. "I love you. I always will…"

"I know Ashe. I know." With that she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

It was a mere five days later that the ceremony was held. It was just Rhapsody, Anborn, and Meridion in attendance at the waterfall retreat that Ashe had first taken Rhapsody to after her first encounter with Elynsynos. There was a chill in the air that was characteristically out of place for the midsummer evening that they assembled on.

Rhapsody had held Ashe in her arms as he had fallen asleep form the same drug that his father had taken before his transformation. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, soaking the white shirt Ashe was wearing. It was the same white shirt that he had given her when their time together at Elysian had ended. He had said that this time, he needed to take something of her's with him.

Slowly, Anborn and Meridion carried the stretcher that held the lifeless body of the Lord to his pyre. Rhapsody began singing the passage dirge of her people as the men laid the body down. It had been almost impossible for her to get through the dirge with all of the tears that were choking her.

Finally, she brought the song to an end, allowing silence to fill the glade. After a moment, Meridion stepped forward. "Father, I love you. I understand why you are leaving us, and I know that it is what you truly want. But I am still sorry to see you go. You have been the best father that a son could ever hope for, and you shall become an equally great dragon. I wish you luck on this new and final journey that you now go on." With that, he stepped back beside his great uncle.

Rhapsody stood still, knowing that her time had now come. A deep longing to take back many things that she had said and did through out the years flooded her mind. A sadness and sense of loss filled her to the point of paralysis. How could she do this again? How could he expect her to end their life together?

Without realizing that her son had come up beside her, she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder. "Mother, it is _time_." A ring in his voice seemed to snap the cords of sorrow that had held her bound.

She straitened as Meridion stepped away. Meridion was right, the time had come. Looking up into the night sky, she searched for a fitting star to send Ashe on his finale journey.

After a quick glance, her eyes fell upon the helmsman star. A very bright star that was one that ships at sea would often use to steer by. The mythos claimed that this was Merithyn the explorer's own star. This was the star that she would use to guide Ashe.

Pointing her Sword at the star, she closed her eyes and nearly whispered the name, "Canopus."

A brilliant light consumed the quiet glade as the starlight roared to the earth. It struck the pyre with a crashing force, immediately consuming all that had been there is fire.

Rhapsody watched as the flames reached back towards to heavens that they had descended from. Sorrow once again filled her as tears heedlessly streamed down her face.

She stood lost, looking into the flames, for what felt like an eternity. Flashes of her life with Ashe passed through her mind, the good and the bad. It all came back to haunt her.

She couldn't feel the arm of her son around her or the strong hand of Anborn patting her back. She was completely lost within her own mind.

Suddenly, a wind blew through her hair, and seemed to caress her cheek. A shiver ran through her spine as she came to herself, realizing once again where she was. Looking at the fire, she could see that the flames had nearly died out, leaving a pile of fine white ash.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

He felt her coming long before she ever reached the mountain. Achmed knew that Rhapsody was on her way and that she was not happy, but for what reason, he had no idea. It had torn him apart after she had left him a month ago. By now, her husband must have come back, but what their meeting consisted of, the Firbolg king did not know.

Was she coming to warn him of an impending attack? Was she coming to tell him that she could no longer see him? Or worse, did that arse rag of a dragon hurt her and make her run away? Various thoughts and scenarios played out in Achmed's mind as the heart of the one he loved drew nearer and nearer to Ylorc.

He didn't know how to meet her or even if he should. This was an enigma to him. Love was never an issue that he had never dealt with before. And now his own emotions had been turned upside down this past month and he feared the mere sight of her would push him over an edge that he had been teetering on. He had fallen off that precipice that wonderful and terrible night when she had given herself to him.

Now, with no way to know how to deal with these emotions that flooded his soul, Achmed did something that he rarely ever did out of fear… he hid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole, lonely trip back to Ylorc, Rhapsody had tried to keep herself from crying. She knew that this was to one thing that had always made Achmed angry with her, and right now she didn't need to alienate the one person that she needed the most right now.

It had been five days since she had called the star fire down from the sky that consumed and released her lifeless husband to the existence that he preferred. It was an episode that Rhapsody had hoped that she would never have to repeat after Llauron. But, due to her own actions, she drove her husband to seek the elements long before he should have.

She knew this; she had been the reason that he was now gone from her world. How could she possibly have done something like this? This was the thought that filled her mind the most. It was this thought that drove her back to Ylorc, seeking the one friend that she had always been able to turn to in the past.

She had to get to Ylorc and see him as soon as possible. This had become all that she knew now. She let nothing else enter her head as she traveled, alone, across the plains and up the steady rise into the teeth. She passed the place where the once crumbled and destroyed, now restored, moot was, pausing only for a moment to reflect on the battle that had taken place here so many years ago. This was the place where she had become the Lady Cymarian. It was at that time that Ashe had revealed to her that they had been secretly married for months and he had taken the memory from her for her own protection. It was here that she knew that she had crushed Achmed with the announcement of their marriage.

It was this final thought that had shaken Rhapsody out of her morose thought circle that she had been in. Achmed had been there… all along he had been a steady support for her that had always loved her. Whether or not she or even he had realized it, they had always had each other's love. This wasn't the soul binding love that she and Ashe had shared, but it was a perfect matching love of personality and respect and admiration for each other that they had shared. In some ways, this love was something more than that of a soul mates love. A soul mate was someone who would love you no matter what. The love that she and Achmed shared was one of choice, one that had needed to grow and slowly reveal itself to them.

Rhapsody and Ashe had known of their love from the moment of meeting. Unknown supernatural circumstances brought them together in the old world when they had been mere teenagers. And then, against all odds, they found each other once again in this new world. They had both undergone such dramatic changes that they didn't know each other for who they were for a long time, but still the love was almost immediate once again. Even if Rhapsody wouldn't admit to it right away, she knew that the moment that Ashe had accidentally insulted her in the market that her heart had once again found the companion that it had searched for those long and hard years. And he had felt the same.

Now she finally understood the other love that been in her life. Her other half, her soul match. No, this was not a stronger or a greater love than the one she had shared with Ashe, but it was different. This was something that would not be perfect in every area, they would have arguments that would shake the Cauldron, but they would be able to work it out.

Her thoughts had traveled this path as she neared the Cauldron. She was now just coming to the entrance and looked up to see the other long time dear friend towering over her, grinning in what would have been a terrifying sneer to anyone who did not know him. But to her it was a grin of greeting a long missed friend.

"'Ello there duchess. Oi missed ya. Ya ran out 'o here so fast last time that oi didn' eve' know ya were gon'."

"I've missed you too Grunthor," Rhapsody replied as she entered the gigantic arms of her friend. "Where is Achmed at? I really need to talk to him."

"'Oi'm not sure where e went off ta. One minute e was 'ere, next e was gon'"

Disappointed, Rhapsody lingered another moment in Grunthor's arms before pulling away saying, "Well, I'll just have to wait till he shows up again. I'll be in my old room if you need me."

"Are you a'right darlin'?"

"No but I hope I will be later." She turned to go into the Cauldron but paused for a moment longer, "Grunthor, if you see Achmed, please tell him that everything is fine and that I need to see him."

"O' course Duchess."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silently Rhapsody descended into the mountain to await her best friend, and now lover. Anxiety filled her completely as she wondered why Achmed would have disappeared. Maybe he didn't want her anymore. Perhaps her running off after that moment that they shared hurt him too much. Maybe he was hoping that by not showing himself, she would get the hint and go away.

All these thoughts filled her mind to nearly bursting. By the time she reached her room she was so full of self loathing and worry that unbidden tears began to leak from her eyes. Quickly she shut herself up in the comfort of her quarters and tried unsuccessfully to shunt the tears. She knew that crying would get her nowhere with Achmed, but she could just not help it, too much had happened too quickly for her to stop this outpouring.

In anguish, she crawled in her bed, curling into a ball till she cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew she had entered the mountain. He felt the emotional tug she had when she found him missing. He could feel her becoming more and more depressed till she was completely unable to hold it back anymore. Her normal calm soothing vibration was quickly becoming a tumult of anguish that assaulted his sensitive skin web.

Achmed knew now that she had really needed to see him when she got here. It was as if he had completely rejected her by not being there. Now she was inconsolable and he felt worse than ever.

"Hrekin," he swore softly as he contemplated what course to take now. It seemed that now the damage was done and he could think of nothing that would completely make her better. The only thing that he knew he had to do was to go to her. But what to say?

A feeling that he was losing her all over again suddenly hit him. He had stood over her bed after their encounter with the Raksha, watching her slip away from him. Now that moment came to his memory to haunt him. There had only been one way to bring her back to him that time. Maybe… maybe it would again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silently Achmed crept into her chambers and looked on her sleeping form. A peace had come back to her now that she was no longer conscious, but there was still a deep hurt that was festering deep in her soul.

For a long time, all he could do was look down on her and feel waves of guilt wash over him for the pain that they were both now going through. He had run and in doing so may have caused a rift that he had no idea how to mend.

Pulling a chair from her near by dresser, he sat next to her bedside and continued looking on her. She may look healthier than the last time she had when he sat watch over her, but he could sense that a wound in her soul was destroying her just as much as the wound in her leg had before. He was truly losing her again, he had to do something

Then, as if not acting on his own accord, Achmed cleared his throat and tried to remember tune that he had once sung to her.

_Mo Haale Maar_

_My hero gone_

_World of star_

_Becomes world of bone_

_Grief and pain and loss I know_

_My heart is sore_

_My blood tears flow_

_To end my sorrow I must roam_

_My terrors old_

_They lead me home_

"Achmed?" A note of disbelief hung in her voice. Then some memory told her to ask, "Will you keep singing until I'm better?"

"Of course,"

"Achmed?"

"Yes?"

"I'm better."

He smiled and looked down on her, it had worked once again.

"How long have you been here?" she asked when he made no immediate answer.

"Since not long after you fell asleep," he answered as she began to get up to turn and look down at him.

"Where were you? I know you knew I was here, why didn't you meet me?" This question seemed to hold all of the tension and anxiety that had overwhelmed her the night before. Her every fiber seemed to be tied to the answer of this question, and Achmed knew it. He had to choose his words very carefully.

He paused, taking a deep breath before answering. "I am sorry Rhapsody. I should have been there. But the truth of the matter is... I was… afraid. I knew that you were unhappy before you got here and I couldn't bare it if you had come here to tell me that we could not be together. I have loved you for so long now that I don't know how to cope with not having you anymore. You are the most important thing in my life now, and your leaving tore me apart."

Almost in disbelief that Achmed could have said all the right things that she had needed to hear, Rhapsody simply looked down at him, not knowing what to say. Finally, she pulled herself out of her trance and looked away for a moment before answering.

Achmed's heart almost shattered when she at first didn't answer and then looked away, _she hates me, she can't stand to look at me anymore_, he thought to himself.

But before his gloom totally settled she replied, "Thank you Achmed. I know that it is very hard for you to admit these things, but you have said exactly what I needed to hear. Now, before I tell you all that has happened, I need you to hold me for a moment longer."

And with that, she entered his arms once again and drew comfort from him. It was going to hurt all over again to tell Achmed about Ashe, but for now, she could just feel the love that the two of them shared.

A feeling of the impossible washed over Achmed as he held the woman that he loved. This was not supposed to happen to him; he was not supposed to get the girl. In what universe could a woman of such stunning beauty possible choose such a hideous monster to love? He felt that any minute now he would awake from this dream in even deeper torment from having had this then losing it once again. Without realizing that it had happened, a single tear began to role down his face.

"Rhapsody?"

"Yes?"

"Is this real?" he asked in a hushed whisper, as if he were afraid that some spell would be broken just by him asking this.

Rhapsody pulled back from him and looked up just in time to see his tear role off the bottom of his face. "Achmed, of course this is real," she said as she reached to wipe the wetness from his face.

As her hand touched his cheek, he put his hand upon hers and held it there for a moment, leaning into her hand. Then letting her go, they embraced once again, clinging to each other.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So your husband is no more?" Achmed was trying desperately to be as comforting and unexcited about the whole thing as he could. He hoped that he was coming off as sincere, and in truth he was. He really did feel a need to comfort her and felt sorry for the pain she was going through, but it still didn't change the fact that the news of her husband's death was the greatest thing that he had ever heard. It was the news he had been waiting for ever since he met the man. Way down, deep inside, in some hidden vault, Achmed loved the fact that he was the reason that the dragon finally won and took over the man.

"Yes. He couldn't live with the fact that I had gone to the arms of another. He knew that I would never be able to be completely happy if I remained torn between the both of you. So his death was as much for me as it was for himself. I just wish I never caused him so much pain."

"Not to belittle the pain that he must have gone through," Achmed began. "But it seems to me that he has caused his share of pain on you throughout the years. This was not a one-sided affair. The pain traveled both ways and really he did the best thing for everybody involved. And I won't lie, that includes me."

"You always seem to have a way of finding the benefit to yourself in a situation, Achmed," Rhapsody said through a smile. "Regardless, the question is now, where do we go from here?"

"Well, obviously, we both still have our own separate countries to run, so logistically we could never marry."

"I know. I wish we could, but that would never work."

"So here's what I think. Lovers it will have to be, much like you and Ashe were while we were all too busy bringing countries together and saving the world. You will once again assume the role of First Woman here and, depending on how you wish it, you can either take up quarters with me while you're here, or you can have your old one back. Sorry to say that Elysian is not very up to housing you anymore. Other than that, we see each other when our time allows."

"That all sounds good to me. I must add one thing; we keep none of it quiet. I know how much you value your privacy, but I won't live a double life. It will not be hushed up that we are lovers. If anyone begins to wonder, we tell them the truth."

Achmed sighed before answering, "I knew this would happen and I am ready for it."

"Good, now let's go tell Grunthor our good news. He'll be very happy that you will have one less reason to mope about now."

Achmed rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh before following her out the chamber door. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
